Cinq fois où Albus Potter détesta son frère
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Deux frères. La collision de deux vies, des cris de colère, des débris de cœurs meurtris, et, au bout de la course, une famille détruite. 5 chapitres
1. Le Chocolat

**- 1 -**

Le soleil était levé sur Londres depuis plusieurs heures déjà lorsque Albus ouvrit les yeux. La lumière du jour filtrait à travers les volets de sa chambre, et il sortit de son lit en silence, un peu patraque. Enfilant une paire de chaussons et une robe de chambre bleue, il descendit dans les étages du 12, Square Grimmaurd. A travers les fenêtres des couloirs, il voyait la neige tomber en de gros flocons blancs. Albus aimait beaucoup la neige, et malgré sa fatigue, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Quand il arriva enfin dans la cuisine, il vit sa mère qui s'y affairait déjà à préparer le déjeuner, et Albus en fut étonné. Elle leva les yeux vers lui lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine et lui sourit.

— Albus, tu es levé !

— Salut maman, répondit-il, de sa petite voix de gamin de sept ans.

Il la regarda couper un morceau de poulet et grimaça.

— Pourquoi tu prépares déjà le déjeuner ?

— Parce qu'il est déjà midi, chéri.

— C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

— Oui. Mais je ne t'en veux pas de te lever aussi tard, tu étais malade après tout.

Albus ne le savait que trop bien. Il avait passé toute la nuit précédente à se retourner dans son lit, à vomir dans une cuvette et à faire des allers et retours entre la salle de bain qu'il partageait avec son grand frère James et sa chambre.

— Tu te sens mieux ? demanda sa mère avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

— Je crois, oui…

— On a failli appeler les Médicomages de Sainte-Mangouste, cette nuit. Tu n'aurais pas dû manger tant de chocolats hier.

— C'était pas à cause du chocolat !

— Bien sûr que si, Albus. Tu en as mangé huit tablettes. J'ai dû aller en racheter ce matin pour faire le gâteau de demain.

— Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de perdre le concours de plus gros mangeur de chocolat contre Rose, maman, répondit-il d'un ton très solennel. Elle se serait encore moqué de moi. Et j'ai réussi, elle n'en a mangé que sept, elle, précisa-t-il avec fierté.

— C'est pour toutes les fois où tu te moques du jour où elle a vomi sur les genoux de Neville tout le chocolat qu'elle avait mangé pour un autre de vos concours, répliqua sa mère avec un ton faussement accusateur, trompé par son sourire malicieux. Vous devriez vraiment arrêter toutes ces histoires de concours du plus gros mangeur, ça ne vous réussit pas. Ou alors, faites un concours du plus gros mangeur de fruits et légumes.

— Beurk, quelle horreur !

Sa mère éclata de rire et Albus se mit lui aussi à sourire. Il aimait beaucoup sa mère parce qu'elle ne les grondait jamais vraiment quand ils faisaient des bêtises, que ça soit lui, James ou Lily. Elle était beaucoup plus cool que son père - même s'il aimait beaucoup son père aussi, mais c'était juste… différent. En plus, ses parents étaient très proches du père et de la mère de Rose et Hugo, ses cousins préférés - enfin, surtout Rose, parce qu'à cinq ans, Albus considérait encore Hugo comme un gros bébé, un peu comme Lily - et ils se voyaient souvent, ce qui faisait qu'Albus passait vraiment beaucoup de temps avec Rose. Sans compter tous ses autres cousins, tous plus gentils les uns que les autres… Albus était vraiment dans la meilleure famille dont il puisse rêver.

— Tu veux quand même manger un petit truc ? demanda sa mère.

— Non, merci… J'ai encore un peu mal au ventre, répondit Albus.

Il tira néanmoins une chaise et s'y installa, observant sa mère cuisiner. Elle n'était pas une cuisinière exceptionnelle comme grand-mère Molly, parce qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps de le faire - à peine le repas était-il fini qu'elle retournait toujours travailler dans son bureau -, mais elle y mettait toujours beaucoup de cœur et Albus aimait beaucoup la regarder faire.

— Pourquoi tu prépares autant de poulet ?

— Une personne va venir manger avec nous. D'ailleurs, il faudra que vous soyez très sages, tous les trois, parce que c'est ma patronne, qui veut voir comment je m'en sors avec le travail à domicile. Elle pense que je pourrais mieux travailler si je le faisais dans les locaux de la Gazette, et nous devons lui prouver qu'elle a tort, et que mes merveilleux enfants ne me détournent jamais de mon travail.

— On ne te détourne jamais de ton travail, fit remarquer Albus.

— Presque jamais, rectifia sa mère. Bon, maintenant, file t'habiller, on ne va pas la recevoir alors que tu es encore en pyjama.

Lorsqu'Albus fut de retour dans la cuisine, trente minutes plus tard, lavé et habillé, il vit son grand frère et sa petite sœur déjà assis devant leurs assiettes respectives, et sa mère en grande conversation avec une dame brune au visage sévère. Elle se présenta comme étant Fiona Shaw, la patronne de leur mère, et pris place à côté d'Albus qui se sentit intimidé. Conscients de l'enjeu de ce repas et de cette rencontre pour leur mère, Albus, James et Lily se montrèrent calmes, beaucoup plus calmes qu'à l'accoutumée. Il était vrai qu'Albus et James se chamaillaient souvent, parfois assez violemment, et que chacune de leurs disputes résonnait toujours avec fracas dans toutes les pièces de la maison. Et ils avaient notamment la fâcheuse habitude de se disputer à table.

Mais aujourd'hui, le repas se passa très bien et Fiona Shaw eut l'air de beaucoup aimer le poulet, même si Albus ne mangea que de la salade, encore un peu écœuré de la quantité de chocolat qu'il avait ingurgitée la veille. Arrivés au dessert, sa mère proposa un gâteau à la framboise, mais Albus se rappela alors d'autre chose.

— Je crois que je vais juste prendre mon chocolat du calendrier de l'Avent tout de suite, plutôt.

Sa mère leva un sourcil.

— Encore du chocolat ? Tu n'en as pas eu assez hier ? Je croyais que tu n'avais pas faim.

— Non mais là c'est pas pareil, c'est le dixième chocolat du calendrier de l'Avent, c'est pas n'importe quelle tablette de chocolat, répondit Albus en se glissant de sa chaise sur le sol et en se dirigeant vers le pan de mur où était accroché les trois calendriers qui appartenaient à James, Lily et lui.

Cependant, lorsqu'il arriva à hauteur du sien, il vit que la case «z88;#10z88;» du calendrier était ouverte, et que le chocolat en avait disparu. Albus blêmit : où était passé son chocolat ? Il se retourna vers sa mère, et la voix tremblante, il demanda :

— Maman, il est où mon chocolat ?

— Euh… Dans ton calendrier ? suggéra sa mère d'un ton moqueur.

— Mais non, justement ! Il n'y est plus !

Les mots qui sortirent alors de la bouche de la bouche de James remplirent Albus d'une fureur sans nom :

— Ah non mais c'est moi ça, fit-il, désinvolte, la bouche encore à moitié pleine d'une part de gâteau à la framboise. Tu n'étais pas levé, et vu tout ce que tu as mangé comme chocolat hier, je me suis dit que ça ne te ferait rien que je mange le tien.

Il n'y a rien ni personne de plus en colère et de plus dévasté qu'un enfant à qui l'on vole un chocolat du calendrier de l'Avent, et Albus ne fit pas exception à la règle. Ses joues devinrent rouges, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes de tristesse et de fureurs, et il répéta, la voix tremblante et les poings serrés, les mots de son frère.

— Ca ne me ferait rien que tu le manges, hein ? Mais bon sang, James, le calendrier de l'Avent c'est sacré !

James haussa les épaules.

— C'est bon, c'est qu'un chocolat.

— Ah oui, hein ?

Albus entendit à peine sa mère lui dire « Albus, ne fais pas de… » avant de prendre le calendrier de son frère, de le jeter au sol et de sauter trois fois à pieds joints dessus, déterminé à lui faire ressentir toute la souffrance qu'il endurait. Il entendit James hurler, et les cris de son frère ne faisaient qu'alimenter son besoin de vengeance, une vengeance froide et implacable. Il se retrouva alors à terre : James s'était jeté sur lui et le rouait à présent de coups de pied et de poing. Lily pleurait, leur mère criait et Fiona Shaw s'indignait.

Et quand Albus se réveilla, plusieurs heures plus tard, dans une chambre de Sainte Mangouste, il se dit que décidément, son frère était la pire des ordures, occultant tous les bons moments qu'ils passaient pourtant ensemble régulièrement. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, en revanche, c'était que le vol d'un chocolat lui paraîtrait très vite comme un moindre mal devant tout ce que son frère lui ferait subir par la suite.

_A suivre__…_


	2. La Maison

**- 2 -**

Le Poudlard Express filait à toute vitesse à travers l'Angleterre, et à son bord, Albus discutait avec sa cousine Rose. Aucun des deux n'arrivaient vraiment à croire qu'ils allaient enfin à Poudlard. Tous leurs cousins qui y étaient allés avant eux avaient toujours des histoires extraordinaires à raconter au sujet de l'école, de ses professeurs, de ses cours, de ses couloirs, de ses salles de classe, de ses dortoirs, de ses lieux de travail, des ses lieux de détente, de sa bibliothèque, de sa Grande Salle, de ses cachots, de ses tours, de son terrain de Quidditch, de ses serres… L'école fascinait littéralement les deux enfants.

— J'espère que Kitty se plaira dans l'école, dit Rose en caressant la tête de son petit chat qui ronronnait de plaisir.

Albus sourit. Rose espérait surtout qu'elle-même se plairait dans l'école, mais elle n'oserait jamais avouer qu'elle avait peur. Pourtant, Albus ne pouvait que la comprendre. Outre les histoires terrifiantes que James lui avait racontées sur les monstres qui étaient sensés roder dans la forêt, le parc, et même les couloirs du château, Albus avait aussi peur de ne pas être à la hauteur des espérances de ses parents et de se retrouver à Serpentard. Son père avait beau avoir tenté de le rassurer, cette pensée paralysait totalement Albus. Il avait bien entendu les paroles de son oncle Ron : le poids de devoir être réparti à Gryffondor pesait sur les épaules de Rose, et il espérait ne pas être séparé de sa cousine. Et puis, être réparti à Gryffondor lui permettrait de marcher sur les traces de ses parents, chose que James pensait impossible pour son frère qu'il jugeait trop faible.

James, qui mettait une pression incroyable sur les épaules d'Albus. Il entrait en troisième année à Gryffondor et était visiblement très populaire dans l'établissement. Leurs cousins rapportaient que James usait et abusait du rôle de leurs parents et notamment de leur père dans la défaite de Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts, dix-neuf ans auparavant. Cela énervait beaucoup Albus, d'ailleurs. Il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt que pouvait bien avoir son frère à tirer profit d'évènements dans lesquels il n'avait eu aucun rôle à jouer et qui surtout s'étaient même déroulés bien avant sa naissance. Albus avait bel et bien l'intention de faire profil bas à Poudlard. Contrairement à son frère, il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé être au centre de l'attention. James était attiré par la lumière tandis que lui la fuyait, et il préférait le goût de la satisfaction personnelle d'un travail acharné à l'attribution de mérites qui n'auraient pas été les siens.

Le train poursuivit sa course durant tout l'après-midi, et malgré les visites de tous leurs cousins, Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Fred, Molly, Lucy et Roxane, de Gavin et Sofia Londubat, et un passage de James lui-même, et les différents sujets de conversations qu'ils pouvaient bien tous apporter avec eux, l'esprit d'Albus restait fixé sur ce qu'il se passerait s'il était envoyé à Serpentard, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à Pré-au-Lard, il n'était toujours pas calmé.

Hagrid, un ami de ses parents, les conduisit de la gare jusqu'au bord du lac où ils montèrent dans des barques, puis ils rejoignirent le château. Neville, un autre ami de la famille, le père de Gavin et Sofia, et directeur-adjoint, vint leur expliquer le fonctionnement de l'école et leur expliquer la manière dont-ils seraient tous répartis quelques minutes plus tard. Plus les informations arrivaient, plus le cœur d'Albus battait fort, et à ses côtés, Rose devenait visiblement de plus en plus pale.

Enfin Neville les fit pénétrer dans la Grande Salle où tous les élèves étaient assis et les observaient. Albus repéra son frère, assis fièrement à la table des Gryffondor. Il lui adressa un petit sourire, mais Albus savait qu'il s'agissait là plus d'un sourire sardonique que de véritables encouragements. Il déglutit avec difficulté tandis que Neville pénétra dans une petite pièce pour en ressortir, deux minutes plus tard, avec un tabouret et un vieux chapeau rapiécé qu'Albus savait être le Choixpeau magique qui serait utilisé pour la répartition des élèves dans les quatre différentes maisons de Poudlard. Le Choixpeau se mit alors à chanter une chanson :

_Je suis le Choixpeau, celui qui d__écide_

_De la maison qui vous servira de guide._

_Si vous __êtes un des braves et forts,_

_Vous filerez à Gryffondor,_

_Alors que si vous êtes plutôt roublard,_

_Je vous conseillerai Serpentard._

_Si vous aimez apprendre encore et toujours_

_Alors Serdaigle vous accueillera avec amour,_

_Tandis que si vous aimez le travail bien fait._

_A Poufsouffle je vous enverrai_

_Mais gardez à l'esprit que rien de ceci_

_N'est jamais clairement défini_

_Et les autres maisons ne sont pas_

_Des ennemis à abattre comme des rats_

La salle toute entière se mit à applaudir, et Albus suivit le mouvement, même s'il était particulièrement angoissé. La Choixpeau avait beau vouloir se montrer rassurant à ce propos, Albus était toujours convaincu qu'il serait de mauvais goût qu'il finisse à Serpentard.

— Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous viendrez vous asseoir sur ce tabouret, et je poserai le Choixpeau sur votre tête qui vous répartira alors dans l'une ou l'autre des quatre maisons de Poudlard. Il faut cependant que vous gardiez à l'esprit qu'aucune maison n'est meilleure qu'une autre, et qu'il se peut que vous ayez des caractéristiques de plusieurs d'entre elles. Souvenez-vous alors de ces paroles de quelqu'un qui fut directeur de l'école : Ce qui compte, ce sont nos choix, plus que nos aptitudes.

Et avec un clin d'œil dans la direction d'Albus qui se sentit rougir, il déplia une liste de noms et appela le premier d'entre eux.

— Ascoyne, Billy.

Un garçon rond se précipita sur le tabouret, l'air un peu terrifié. Neville déposa le Choixpeau magique sur sa tête, et après quelques secondes de réflexion, le Choixpeau cria :

— Serdaigle !

Le garçon rejoignit donc la table ornée de bannières de bleu et de bronze sous les applaudissements des élèves les plus âgés.

— Avon, Cécile.

Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns prit à son tour place sur le tabouret, et le Choixpeau se décida pour :

— Poufsouffle !

La répartition se poursuivit. Après « Malfoy, Scorpius » et « Morton, Lilac », qui furent tous les deux envoyés à Serdaigle, « Nigel, Henry », qui fut envoyé à Gryffondor, et « Prestwick, Fanny », qui fut envoyée à Serpentard, Neville appela enfin le nom d'Albus. Il respira un grand coup, entendit vaguement Rose lui souhaiter bonne chance d'une petite voix peu sure d'elle, et il se dirigea vers le tabouret. Juste avant de poser le Choixpeau sur sa tête, Neville lui sourit, et lui fit un clin d'œil.

— Hmmm, encore un membre du clan Potter-Weasley. J'ai l'impression que vous poussez de partout, vous autres… Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur du reste de la famille, hein ? C'est sûr qu'avec un père comme le tien… La barre est haute…

Précisément. Albus avait le poids de son nom sur les épaules, et cela n'aidait vraiment pas qu'il soit le portrait craché de son père au même âge…

— Peur d'aller à Serpentard ? Ne t'en fais pas, je ne crois pas que tu y aurais ta place…

Albus se sentit soulagé. Il n'irait pas à Serpentard ! Tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire, c'était de demander Gry…

— Poufsouffle !

Albus enleva le Choixpeau, complètement surpris, et d'un air hébété, il se dirigea vers la table de Poufsouffle, qui l'applaudissait plus que chaleureusement. Poufsouffle ? Il savait bien qu'il n'y avait aucune honte à avoir, Hannah et Teddy y avaient bien été, après tout, et sa cousine Molly venait juste d'être nommée préfète de la même maison mais… Il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à ça, et il se demanda ce qu'en diraient ses parents, et surtout son père. Egoïstement, il espéra que Rose ne serait pas envoyée à Gryffondor, parce qu'il ne voulait pas être le seul à décevoir les attentes familiales, et lorsque Neville appela « Weasley, Rose » et qu'après plusieurs secondes le Choixpeau cria « Serdaigle ! », il fut soulagé, avant d'être déçu de ne pas être dans la même maison qu'elle.

Après que le dernier élève (« Zabini, Oscar ») fut réparti à Serpentard, Neville alla ranger le Choixpeau et le tabouret. La directrice de Poudlard, Minerva McGonagall, se leva, et après un bref discours de bienvenue, souhaita un bon appétit à tout le monde. Sous les yeux médusés d'Albus, les plats se remplirent de nourriture, et il se servit en pommes de terre et en rôti de porc.

— Salut, fit alors un garçon à côté de lui. Je m'appelle Stephen, je suis en première année moi aussi.

Albus avala sa bouchée et répondit, avec un sourire :

— Je suis Albus.

Lorsque le repas toucha à sa fin, Albus avait déjà fait connaissance avec Stephen, Dennis et Harry, les trois garçons qui partageraient son dortoir, et avec Kelly, Sarah et Jessica, les trois filles de leur année. Ils étaient tous très sympathiques, et Albus se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose que cela qu'il ait été envoyé à Poufsouffle. Molly appela alors :

— Les premières années de Poufsouffle, suivez-moi s'il vous plait, je vais vous amener à notre salle commune ! Salut, Albus, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Albus allait répondre quand il entendit la voix de James dans son dos.

— Ah ben le voilà, le gros loser !

Albus se retourna. Son frère et deux de ses amis le regardaient en s'esclaffant bruyamment.

— Poufsouffle, hein ? Je pensais pas que c'était possible de faire pire que Serpentard, mais en fait, si t'as été envoyé à Poufsouffle. Tu te rends compte que tu viens de décrocher le titre officiel de « Honte de la Famille » ? Poufsouffle… C'est vraiment ridicule, même Rose elle a réussi à y échapper, et pourtant… Elle est pas forcément plus dégourdie que toi ! Pauvre Albus-le-Blaireau…

Et, sous les yeux décomposés d'Albus, il se mit à chanter :

— Albus-le-Blaireau est un zéro, il est dans la maison des gros nigauds ! Albus-le-Blaireau est un zéro, il est dans la maison des gros nigauds !

Avec un dernier grand éclat de rire, il dit à ses amis :

— Allez, on s'en va, ça sent le putois par ici !

Et Molly eut beau le rassurer, lui dire que James ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait dit, que ses paroles n'avaient été dictées que par l'envie de se la raconter devant ses amis, rien ne put empêcher des larmes de colère et de déception de couler sur ses joues pendant presque trois heures et de détester James - son frère ! Il était son frère, il n'avait pas le droit de lui parler ainsi ! - de toutes ses forces, lui souhaitant les pires choses de l'univers.

_A suivre__…_


	3. L'Amoureuse

**- 3 -**

Albus dansait seul dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, une musique entrainante s'élevant des livres de métamorphose dans lesquels il avait tenté quelques instants auparavant de retrouver un renseignement sur un point qu'il avait mal compris en cours. La porte s'ouvrit alors, et la très belle Lilac Morton entra sur la pointe des pieds, vêtue d'une robe blanche et portant un bouquet de roses blanches et rouges. Albus se sentit soudainement ridicule, à être ainsi surpris à danser seul par la fille dont il était secrètement amoureux, mais elle se contenta de sourire et de lui demander doucement si elle pouvait danser avec lui. Albus acquiesça, la gorge serrée, le cœur battant la chamade et les mains moites, et Lilac s'avança alors vers lui. Elle posa sa petite main sur le bras d'Albus qui sentit son cœur rater un battement et, plantant ses yeux bleus comme des lagons dans les siens, lui dit :

— Albus, bouge-toi ou on va être en retard en sortilège, et tu connais Hartwick, arriver en retard à son cours est tout sauf une bonne idée !

Deux autres invectives et un coup d'oreiller dans le visage plus tard, Albus ouvrit enfin les yeux. Maudissant Stephen et son oreiller sur vingt-huit générations pour avoir interrompu un si joli rêve, il se leva avec difficulté, encore fatigué de la longueur et de la difficulté des révisions de la veille. Être ami avec des gens aussi obsédés par les résultats scolaires que sa cousine Rose et Scorpius, son nouveau petit-ami, n'était définitivement pas bon pour sa santé ; Albus espérait donc que ça le serait au moins pour ses résultats aux BUSE, histoire qu'il ne se soit pas tué à la tâche pour rien.

A peine un quart d'heure plus tard, après avoir rapidement nourri sa chouette Clio, qu'il avait eue à son treizième anniversaire, et après avoir lui-même sauté son propre petit-déjeuner, Albus se retrouvait devant la salle du cours de sortilège que les Poufsouffle de cinquième année partageaient avec les Serdaigle. Parmi les élèves qui attendaient le début du cours, il repéra très vite Rose et Scorpius, adossés au mur à côté de la porte. Ils lui adressèrent tous les deux un sourire brillant.

— On a bien cru que tu n'arriverais jamais, commenta Rose.

— J'ai eu du mal à me réveiller, grommela Albus.

— Comment ça se fait ? s'étonna Scorpius.

Albus leva les yeux au ciel.

— Hum, je sais pas moi, peut-être parce qu'on a révisé jusqu'à deux heures du matin ?

Rose et Scorpius éclatèrent de rire.

— Personne ne t'a forcé à rester, hein, répliqua Rose.

— Et du coup je me demande bien pourquoi je suis resté, parce qu'entre la métamorphose et vous regarder vous deux vous embrasser toutes les deux pages révisées, j'ai vaguement l'impression d'avoir perdu ma soirée d'hier, moi. D'autant plus que Stephen, Harry et Dennis ont lancé une compétition imprévue de Bavboules dans le dortoir.

— Moi je sais pourquoi tu es resté avec ta cousine préférée et son merveilleux petit-ami, nargua Rose en tirant la langue.

Albus secoua vaguement la tête d'un air exaspéré, ce qui ne l'empêcha aucunement de continuer :

— Parce que tu espérais que Lilac nous rejoindrait, hein ? murmura-t-elle.

— Chuuut !

Pour la dixième fois depuis qu'il avait avoué à Rose et Scorpius ses sentiments pour la jeune fille, Albus le regretta de toutes ses forces. Il aimait beaucoup sa cousine, vraiment, et même s'il connaissait encore assez peu Scorpius, il l'appréciait, mais Rose partageait le même dortoir que Lilac, et elle n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter à longueur de journée qu'il ne tenait qu'à lui de dire quelque chose et qu'elle s'arrangerait pour glisser un mot sur lui à Lilac. Par ailleurs, Scorpius ne cessait d'appuyer les paroles de Rose, ce qu'Albus trouvait particulièrement injuste étant donné que lui-même n'avait jamais dit à Rose que Scorpius était amoureux d'elle avant qu'ils ne se mettent ensemble, alors même qu'il l'avait appris par hasard plus d'un an avant. Pas directement, en tout cas.

— Ecoutez, j'aimerais bien que vous arrêtiez de parler de ça, d'accord ? Surtout que James est au courant à cause de vous et qu'il n'arrête pas de se moquer de moi et…

— Ce n'est pas à cause de nous ! se défendit Rose.

Albus les regarda comme s'ils se moquaient de lui.

— Pas exactement, appuya Scorpius. Il a juste… entendu notre conversation.

— Qu'il n'aurait pas entendu si vous n'en aviez pas parlé dans un premier lieu, bande de…

— Lilac ! S'exlama Rose.

Albus se retourna aussitôt. Lilac Morton venait d'arriver, le souffle court, les joues rouges et les cheveux défaits. Il la trouva vraiment adorable et sentit son cœur battre plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée.

— Oh, par la barbe de Merlin, je croyais que j'allais être en retard ! haleta-t-elle. Vous connaissez Hartwick…

— … mieux vaut ne pas être en retard, avec moi, en effet, Miss Morton, dit alors le professeur qui venait d'ouvrir la porte. Quinze points en moins pour Serdaigle, pour ne pas avoir utilisé le terme «z88;professeurz88;» avant mon nom. Maintenant, rentrez tous, et en silence s'il vous plait.

Lilac soupira bruyamment avant de croiser le regard d'Albus. Elle lui fit un petit sourire en haussant les épaules, et Albus se sentit rougir. Mais elle rentra dans la salle aussitôt et s'assit avec une de ses amies au fond de la classe, probablement pour maudire Hartwick à loisir. Albus s'installa donc à côté de Stephen, au deuxième rang juste derrière Rose et Scorpius, et il passa deux heures à lever les yeux au ciel à chaque fois que sa cousine et son petit-ami se prenaient par la main ou s'embrassaient - ce qui arrivait à chaque fois qu'Hartwick avait le dos tourné.

Albus n'avait encore jamais eu de petite-amie, mais il espérait bien que le jour où ça arriverait, il ne deviendrait pas aussi niais que Rose et Scorpius. Trois mois seulement qu'ils étaient ensemble mais Albus avait parfois l'impression d'être ami avec de tous jeunes mariés qui vivent encore dans l'euphorie et la guimauve de la cérémonie. Répugnant. Il se disait que s'il avait un jour le courage d'avouer ses sentiments à Lilac et la chance qu'elle les lui retourne, il aurait plus de pudeur que sa cousine et son petit-ami, merci bien.

Au soulagement général, la cloche sonna la fin du cours avant que Hartwick n'ait eu le temps de donner une de ces dissertations dont lui seul avait le secret et tous les élèves se levèrent précipitamment avant qu'il ne puisse les rappeler. Devant la cohue, Albus préféra attendre que tout le monde soit sorti plutôt que de risquer de se faire piétiner (c'était un risque non négligeable, quand on n'était pas très grand, se disait toujours Albus) et il quitta donc la salle de classe en dernier.

Le spectacle qui l'y attendait lui donna envie de se précipiter à nouveau dans la salle de classe, mais ses jambes ne semblaient pas décidées à coopérer et il y assista, figé, stupéfié. Lilac enfouissait ses mains dans les cheveux roux d'un garçon qui l'embrassait passionnément et qu'Albus n'eut aucun mal à identifier comme étant son grand frère. Au bout d'un temps d'à peine six secondes mais qui semblèrent être une éternité pour Albus, il parvint à articuler, avec difficulté :

— J… James, qu'est-ce que tu…

James arrêta d'embrasser Lilac et se tourna vers son frère, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

— Oh, tiens, salut Albus. Je ne savais pas que tu avais ce cours en commun avec Lilac. Faut dire aussi qu'on ne parle pas beaucoup de toi, n'est-ce pas, mon bébé ?

Lilac sourit furtivement à Albus avant de demander à James :

— Tu m'accompagnes à mon cours d'histoire de la magie, chéri ?

— Bien sûr.

Il fit un clin d'œil à Albus et ajouta :

— Essaie de te trouver une copine, ça te rendra peut-être plus joyeux, parce que là tu fais peur à voir p'tit frère.

Et avec ça il s'éloigna, tenant la main de Lilac dans la sienne.

Albus était tellement abasourdi qu'il ne vit même pas Rose et Scorpius s'approcher de lui, un air inquiet sur le visage.

— Albus…

— On est…

— Désolés…

— On…

Mais Albus n'était pas d'humeur à écouter leurs excuses maintenant, surtout qu'eux n'avaient rien à se reprocher, que ce n'était pas à eux de s'excuser. Les yeux fixés sur l'endroit où son frère s'était tenu quelques secondes auparavant, il vit la scène se rejouer encore et encore dans son esprit. Lilac Morton, dans les bras de James, dans les bras de son frère qui savait pourtant qu'Albus était amoureux de cette fille, qui avait pourtant entendu Rose et Scorpius en parler…

Et avec dégout, Albus se rendit compte que le plus horrible dans cette trahison infâme, c'est qu'elle n'avait absolument rien d'étonnant. James semblait avoir mis un point d'honneur à pourrir la vie de son frère, et une fois de plus, il prouvait à quel point il était doué dans cette entreprise. Des larmes de rage coulant le long de ses joues, Albus n'entendit que d'une oreille Rose lui dire qu'ils allaient être en retard en histoire de la magie. En cet instant, rien, pas même la perspective d'aller suivre un cours de sa matière préférée, n'aurait pu le détourner de la douleur qui crevait son cœur et de la colère qui tempêtait dans sa tête.

_A suivre__…_


	4. Le Déjeuner

**- 4 -**

Alors que le soleil était levé depuis plusieurs heures déjà, le jeune Albus Potter, vingt ans et étudiant en Histoire de la magie, dormait encore d'un sommeil paisible. Malheureusement, il fut réveillé au milieu d'un joli rêve par des coups secs à la porte de sa chambre et la voix de sa cousine Rose lorsque son réveil indiqua midi.

— Al, je vais y aller, ou sinon je vais être en retard !

En retard où ? se demanda Albus, l'esprit encore un peu endormi. Où pouvait-on bien être en retard un dimanche midi ? Y avait-il vraiment des gens qui étaient réveillés, le dimanche à midi ?

— Scorpius ne me le pardonnera jamais si j'arrive en retard au déjeuner chez ses parents, poursuivit Rose.

Ah, oui, c'était ça. La cousine et colocataire d'Albus et son petit-ami allaient annoncer leurs fiançailles aux parents de Scorpius. A la surprise générale, et à commencer par celle d'Albus, le couple formé par Rose Weasley et Scorpius Malfoy avait survécu à la fin de leur scolarité à Poudlard. Albus se disait que la seule raison pour laquelle elle était depuis la remise de leurs ASPIC, il y avait de cela trois ans, en colocation avec lui et non pas avec Scorpius, c'était pour épargner à l'Oncle Ron une crise cardiaque. Dans sa tête, Rose était surement encore une jeune fille sage et complètement vierge qui ne faisait que tenir la main de son petit-ami. Albus trouvait l'idée tout simplement hilarante (enfin, il l'avait aussi trouvée traumatisante, après qu'il soit rentré un jour à l'improviste et qu'il ait trouvé Rose et Scorpius enlacés sur le canapé du salon… nus.)

— Et tu ferais bien de te lever aussi, ajouta-t-elle, ou c'est ta mère qui va te tuer.

Sa mère ? Albus, fronçant les sourcils dans son oreiller, mit un instant avant de comprendre, puis…

— MERLIN !

Comment avait-il pu oublier que le premier dimanche de chaque mois, il déjeunait chez ses parents avec sa sœur et son frère ? Il rejeta précipitamment les couvertures, sauta dans des vêtements propres et, abandonnant l'idée de se coiffer et avec une rapidité étonnante pour quelqu'un qui dormait encore moins de cinq minutes avant, il courut dans le salon.

— Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé avant ? demanda-t-il à Rose, debout devant la cheminée.

— Parce que c'est beaucoup plus drôle de te voir paniquer, répondit-elle avec un sourire moqueur et un clin d'œil malicieux.

Et avant qu'Albus n'eut le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, elle lança une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette sur les flammes qui brûlaient dans l'âtre et, prononçant distinctement « Manoir Malfoy », elle disparut dans un tourbillon vert. Albus aimait sa cousine, vraiment, elle restait après toutes ces années sa meilleure amie, mais parfois elle l'énervait au plus haut point… Levant les yeux au ciel et jetant à son tour une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette dans leur cheminée, il dit « 12, Square Grimmaud », et après un voyage des plus désagréables, il tomba sur le tapis du bureau de son père. Se relevant rapidement, il n'avait même pas épousseter la suie de ses vêtements qu'il tombait à nouveau au sol, cette fois-ci du fait de quelqu'un d'autre : une jeune fille rousse s'était jetée dans ses bras.

— Lily arrête ! Tu me fais mal !

Sa sœur se releva et tendit la main à Albus.

— Désolée, mais ça fait une é-ter-ni-té qu'on ne s'est pas vus, expliqua Lily.

Albus leva les yeux au ciel pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Sa sœur avait décidément un sens de l'exagération parfois un peu trop développé.

— Deux semaines, Lily, rectifia-t-il. On a connu des éternités plus longues.

— Peu importe ! J'ai quand même bien le droit de montrer un peu d'amour à mon grand-frère préféré, non ?

Albus préféra ne pas répondre. A la place, il demanda :

— Et où est notre grand-frère commun ?

— En bas, dans la cuisines, avec nos parents.

— Et si nous allions les rejoindre ? proposa-t-il, se rendant soudainement compte qu'il avait faim.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils descendaient les cinq étages qui séparaient le bureau de leur père et la cuisine, Albus et Lily entendaient les échos d'une dispute. Albus fronça les sourcils et échangea un regard éloquent avec sa petite sœur. Quand ils ne furent plus qu'à quelques mètres de la porte grande ouverte de la cuisine, il devint clair que leurs parents et leur grand frère étaient en pleine dispute, et à en juger par les traits de sa mère, littéralement déformés par la fureur, Albus comprit aussitôt que c'était quelque chose de plutôt sérieux.

— James ! Je t'interdis de parler comme ça à ta mère ! tonna leur père, les poings serrés et les sourcils tellement froncés qu'ils ne formaient plus qu'une seule ligne noire.

— Oh toi, je t'en prie, répliqua James, viens pas me chercher des noises parce que je te jure que…

Le regard qu'il lançait à leur père glaça Albus sur le champ. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, et même s'il savait qu'il allait le regretter ensuite, il entra en furie dans la cuisine.

— Je te jure que quoi ? coupa-t-il. Tu ne vas pas menacer d'user de violence physique sur ton propre père quand même ? Même toi, tu ne t'abaisserais pas à ça, non ?

Dire qu'Albus et son frère était en froid était un euphémisme. Régulièrement au fil des ans, Albus avait dû subir des coups tous plus durs les uns que les autres de la part de James. Le jour où James avait quitté Poudlard (sans un seul ASPIC en poche) et s'était installé seul à Glasgow avait été un soulagement pour son petit frère qui était enfin libéré de le voir trop souvent. Quand Albus avait lui-même passé ses ASPIC et avait emménagé à Londres avec sa cousine Rose, il avait dû accepter de voir son frère au moins une fois par mois puisque leur mère insistait pour qu'ils déjeunent tous ensemble le premier dimanche de chaque nouveau mois. Albus avait été ravi quand sa sœur avait à son tour passé ses diplômes et était donc conviée à la grand messe dominicale, parce qu'être seul avec James et leurs parents étaient définitivement quelque chose d'étrange… Non pas qu'il détestait son frère - en tout cas, pas totalement, parce qu'Albus se le refusait : leur père avait toujours insisté sur l'importance des liens du sang et du sentiment et de la solidarité familiale. C'était juste qu'il ne l'aimait pas vraiment non plus, et après tout ce que James avait pu faire à Albus, personne n'aurait pu lui en vouloir.

— Toi je ne t'ai rien demandé, répondit James, alors sois gentil, va te pendre.

— JAMES ! crièrent en même temps Lily et leur mère.

— Quoi ? QUOI ? rugit James, ses oreilles rendues écarlates par la colère jurant horriblement avec ses cheveux roux. Ca y est, Saint Albus est là, prêt à jouer les martyrs, et on prend sa défense ?

— Quand tu dis aux gens d'aller se pendre, bien sûr qu'on prend leur défense, patate !

Faites confiance à Lily pour trouver des insultes enfantines même en cas de crise.

— Mais bien sûr que Saint Albus n'ira pas se pendre ! Sa vie est trop parfaite, et son comportement aussi, tout est parfait chez lui, même son physique ! Avant même que Saint Albus ne sache parler il était votre fils préféré, parce qu'il ressemble tellement à papa ! Et puis ensuite, il est devenu tellement irréprochable, avec ses manières de fillette, à ne jamais désobéir et à toujours vous lécher les pieds, évidemment que c'est votre fils préféré !

— Mais nous n'avons pas de…

— Ah papa, je t'en prie, ne me sors pas ces salades de « nous n'avons pas de fils préféré », parce que nous savons très bien que c'est le cas !

Albus, qui avait été trop en colère jusque maintenant pour vraiment prêter attention à l'attitude de son frère, fut surpris d'entendre sa voix se briser à la fin de sa phrase et de voir ses yeux humides. Mais il n'était pas question de plaindre le sale petit rat, se dit-il aussi.

— Je n'ai rien fait d'autre que vous décevoir, tout le temps. Mais c'est pas grave, parce que vous me détestez tous déjà tellement que vous ne pourrez jamais me détester plus que maintenant.

— James, mon chéri, je t'assure que tu n'as pas à avoir ce complexe…

— Tu ne vas pas me ressortir ces salades sur le complexe d'infériorité toi, je t'en prie, coupa James en lançant un regard noir baigné de larmes (de rage ou de tristesse, Albus ne le savait pas) à sa mère.

Secouant la tête, James s'exclama :

— Je… Vous savez quoi, je me tire, parce que vous me donnez tous envie de vomir.

Et avec un crac sonore il transplana. Lily se précipita sur leur mère qui pleurait, assise sur une des chaises de la cuisine, et Albus fixait son père, tentant de lire son expression si fermée. Ils avaient beau se ressembler physiquement, ils n'étaient vraiment pas les mêmes de caractère. Albus se demanda si son père détestait vraiment James, comme il l'avait sous-entendu avant de transplaner. Parce qu'en tout cas, en ce moment même, devant les larmes de sa mère et la colère contenue de son père, Albus ne pouvait que détester James. Il se fichait de ne pas savoir pourquoi son frère et leurs parents avaient commencé à se disputer en premier lieu, mais ce qu'il savait, c'était que James avait dit des choses qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire.

Et ce qu'il ne savait pas non plus, c'est que cette image de leur frère piétinant leurs liens familiaux sur le sol froid de la maison où ils avaient tous grandi serait la dernière qu'il aurait de lui.

_A suivre__…_


	5. La Lettre

**- 5 -**

— Qui peut rappeler à la classe les trois mesures principales prises par la Convention de Hambourg en 1365 ?

Comme d'habitude, le jeune Vincent Applewhite leva la main aussitôt, mais avant qu'Albus n'eut le temps de l'interroger, deux coups résonnèrent à la porte. Albus fit signe à Vincent de patienter quelques instants, puis il invita la personne qui avait frappé à entrer. Charles Calvin, un de ses élèves de première année, pénétra dans la salle et, impressionné de se trouver parmi les septième année, il parla si doucement qu'Albus eut du mal à l'entendre et lui demanda de répéter.

— Le directeur veut vous voir.

Albus leva un sourcil.

— Surement peut-il attendre la fin de mon cours ?

— Il a dit que c'était assez important et extrêmement urgent.

— Plus urgent que les ASPIC de ces élèves qui arrivent dans moins d'un mois ?

— Apparemment.

Albus soupira. Si c'était si urgent…

— Très bien, dit-il à sa classe. Grâce à notre directeur, vous avez la chance de pouvoir considérer le cours terminé pour aujourd'hui. Profitez de votre heure libre pour aller rechercher la réponse à ma question à la bibliothèque. A même pas un mois des examens, il n'est pas normal que Mr Applewhite soit le seul à connaître la réponse. On se voit après-demain pour le cours, et ce soir pour les élèves de ma Maison qui ont besoin de soutien.

Ses élèves rangèrent leurs affaires rapidement, se levèrent et sortirent de la salle, tous très heureux de manquer une heure d'Histoire de la Magie. Albus avait beau s'efforcer de rendre ses cours moins ennuyants que ceux auxquels il avait lui-même assistés quand il était encore élève à Poudlard, il savait que pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas aussi passionné par l'Histoire de la Magie que lui ou Vincent, la Convention de Hambourg sur les droits des êtres de l'eau était surement aussi intéressante que le récit du Professeur Goral sur la manière dont il avait acquit son premier chaton.

— Bien, Mr Calvin, savez-vous pourquoi le Professeur Londubat tenait tellement à me voir ?

— Absolument pas… J'étais juste sur son chemin quand il cherchait un messager pour vous prévenir qu'il voulait vous voir. Il vous attend dans son bureau.

— Merci, Mr Calvin. Je vous verrai demain en cours, vous pouvez y aller.

Le jeune Charles hocha la tête et s'éclipsa rapidement. Albus prit sa mallette, sortit derrière lui et ferma la porte de sa salle de classe d'un coup de baguette magique. Il se mit ensuite en direction du bureau de Neville, se demandant qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien requérir sa présence. Albus enseignait l'Histoire de la Magie à Poudlard depuis cinq ans déjà, et en cinq ans, c'était bien la première fois que l'ami de ses parents et supérieur avait fait interrompre un de ses cours pour quelque raison que ce soit.

Albus parcourut rapidement le chemin qui séparait le département des études d'Histoire de la Magie et d'Histoire des Moldus et le bureau de Neville Londubat. Il donna le mot de passe (« Cactus joueurz ») à la gargouille qui en protégeait l'entrée et emprunta l'escalier à colimaçon. Arrivé devant la lourde porte de bois du bureau de Neville, il entendit des bruits étouffés à l'intérieur, comme une conversation que l'on chercherait à garder discrète ou des pleurs que l'on chercherait à dissimuler. Intrigué, Albus toqua à la porte et la voix de Neville lui demanda d'entrer, l'imitant alors qu'il avait dit la même chose à Charles Calvin moins de cinq minutes auparavant.

Albus tira sur la clenche et pénétra dans le bureau du directeur. Il constata qu'il n'était effectivement pas seul, mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir que ses visiteurs étaient ses parents ! Et, à en juger par les larmes qui ruisselaient sur les joues de sa mère et le visage fermé et les yeux humides de son père, ainsi que par l'air grave dessiné sur les traits du directeur, il y avait définitivement une bonne raison pour que Neville ait interrompu son cours.

— Maman ? Papa ? Qu'est-ce que… ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Lily ?

Sa sœur Lily et l'épouse de celle-ci avaient décidé de se lancer dans un tour du monde à la Moldue, contre l'avis de leurs parents, qui avaient peur pour elles. Il était si facile de se retrouver dans une situation délicate, et à l'autre bout du monde, parties depuis déjà huit mois, elles n'étaient jamais à l'abri de rien.

— Ta sœur va bien, Albus, répondit Neville.

Albus se sentit rassuré, mais il le fut durant à peine trois secondes. La question demeurait : qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien mettre ses parents dans un état pareil ?

— Un cousin, un oncle, une tante ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Entre deux larmes et deux serrements de gorge, sa mère parvint enfin à répondre.

— C'est… c'est ton frère, Albus.

Aussitôt, le visage d'Albus se ferma. James ? Cela faisait presque dix ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu ni eu aucune nouvelle, et pour ce qu'il en savait, il en était de même pour ses parents. La seule chose qu'ils savaient, c'était qu'après ce dimanche où ils l'avaient vu pour la dernière fois, tant de temps auparavant, James avait définitivement coupé tout contact avec la famille. Seule leur cousine Roxanne l'avait un jour aperçu le long de la Rivière Clyde, à Glasgow, il y avait de cela presque trois ans. Il avait semblé préoccupé, avait-elle rapporté, mais en bonne santé quoique plutôt maigre, comme s'il n'avait pas pu manger correctement depuis plusieurs semaines. Non pas qu'Albus en ait eu quelque chose à faire, d'ailleurs. En ce qui le concernait, moins il entendait parler de James et mieux il se portait. Avec le temps, la haine qu'il avait pour son frère s'était peut-être atténuée, mais affirmer que James lui manquait aurait été un énorme mensonge, et il ne servait à rien de prétendre que c'était le cas.

Il hésita, et demanda, la voix agacée, et se retenant à grand peine de lever les yeux au ciel :

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore ?

— Il… il… il… balbutia sa mère, submergée par les larmes et incapable d'en dire plus.

Son père prit alors la parole, le ton plus grave que jamais.

— James est mort, Albus.

— Il… quoi ?

La mallette d'Albus s'écrasa sur le sol gelé du bureau de Neville, s'ouvrant sous le choc et répandant les rouleaux de parchemin, plumes et encriers qu'elle contenait à ses pieds. Ne prêtant aucune attention à ses affaires éparpillées par terre, Albus regarda sa mère, puis son père, puis Neville, les yeux grands ouverts. Il tentait de voir sur leurs visages des signes qui montreraient que cette annonce était juste une très mauvaise blague, mais il était évident que c'était loin d'être le cas.

— Qu'est-ce que… ? Comment vous… ? Mais… ?

— Il a été assassiné, Albus.

— Quoi ?

— A la sortie d'un bar, il y a cinq jours… Tu connais ton frère, toujours à chercher les ennuis et à… il s'est battu avec un autre type au moins aussi ivre que lui et… il a… il est…

Albus n'en revenait pas. James, mort ? Assassiné ? Evidemment, son frère avait toujours été quelqu'un de facilement irritable et irritant, mais de là à le voir dans une bagarre mortelle…

— Nous avons eu la visite d'une équipe de la Police magique de Glasgow, poursuivit son père. Ils ont fouillé son appartement, pour voir s'il connaissait son… son meurtrier, avant… avant le…

Il déglutit avec difficulté.

— Ils ont retrouvé une lettre. Ecrite il y a quelques mois à peine. Ils ont jugé bon qu'on la lise. Peut-être que… peut-être que tu devrais la lire toi aussi.

Son père tendit un parchemin à Albus. Il s'en saisit d'une main hésitante, et il regarda encore son père pendant plus de vingt secondes avant d'enfin oser la lire :

_Papa, maman, Albus et Lily,_

_Cela fait des années que ma vie ne ressemble plus à rien. Tellement longtemps, en réalité, que j'en viens à me demander si ce n'était pas comme ça dès le jour maudit de ma naissance. Parfois, et de plus en plus souvent dernièrement, j'en viens à me dire qu'il aurait surement été mieux pour tout le monde que je ne pousse jamais mon premier cri._

_A commencer par vous ma famille. Cela fait longtemps que vous n'avez pas eu de nouvelles de moi, parce que j'ai compris que vous étiez mieux sans le poids que je représentais autour de vos cous. Je sais à quel point je vous ai déçus, vous, mes parents, tout au long de ma vie, que je n'ai jamais été le fils modèle que vous cherchiez. J'ai complètement raté mes études parce que j'avais préféré céder aux appels de toutes ces substances moldues, je n'ai pas trouvé mieux que le vol et des petits boulots minables pour pouvoir me payer chaque jour la petite dose dont j'avais envie, dont j'avais besoin. La dernière fois que je vous ai vus, je vous ai quittés suite à une dispute parce que vous aviez décidé de me couper les vivres. « Pour ton bien, James, en attendant que tu te soignes », m'avait dit maman. Tu as toujours eu plus foi en moi que je ne l'ai fait moi-même. C'est triste que je ne m'en sois pas rendu compte avant, parce que je crois que tu m'aimais, en réalité. J'aurais aimé te dire que je t'aimais, moi aussi, et que d'une certaine manière j'aimais papa aussi, même si c'était différent, parce qu'à cause de ton travail si encombrant, je ne t'ai jamais réellement connu, mais ce n'est plus tellement important, de toute façon. Il y a longtemps que je suis sorti de vos vies, et je ne vous manque probablement plus. Et puis vous avez deux autres enfants pour être fiers._

_J__'ai entendu dire que ma sœur s'était mariée en Espagne il y a deux ans, avec une fille rencontrée dans un séminaire ésotérique. Sacrée Lily, tu as toujours été différente de tout le monde, mais dans un sens toujours positif. Il parait que tu fais un tour du monde, en ce moment. Parfois, je me demande pourquoi j'ai atterri à Gryffondor et toi à Serpentard quand il aurait visiblement été plus logique de faire les choses dans l'autre sens. Tu as toujours été plus courageuse que moi, de toute manière. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais tu m'effrayais pas mal, quand on était gosses. Tu cherchais la bagarre avec tout le monde, et généralement, c'était toi qui gagnais. Evidemment. Albus et moi, on avait appris à t'éviter, avec le temps, mais on rigolait bien quand Hugo se faisait avoir. Parce qu'étonnamment, j'en ai vécu des bons moments avec mon frère. Albus, à la fin, je sais que tu me détestais, et moi je ne faisais pas vraiment grand-chose pour éviter ça. J'ai été un véritable salaud avec toi, parce que tout ce que tu faisais, tout ce que tu avais, tout ce que tu étais me faisait crever de jalousie. Albus, c'est un peu l'enfant que tout le monde rêverait d'avoir, tandis que moi, je suis un peu le connard que tout le monde rêverait de tuer. Tu étais intelligent, altruiste, ouvert, travailleur. Un véritable Poufsouffle. Le seul problème avec toi, c'est que tu n'as jamais eu le courage des Gryffondor, juste la loyauté des Poufsouffle, et que les fois où tu aurais dû répliquer contre moi, tu ne l'as pas fait, surement parce que malgré tout, je restais ton frère. A part juste ce dernier dimanche, il y a dix ans. Peut-être que les choses auraient été meilleures entre nous, si tu avais été plus fort, si j'avais été moins con. Maintenant c'est trop tard, et je n'aurais jamais eu le temps de dire à ma sœur et à mon frère que malgré tout ce que j'ai pu leur faire, je les ai toujours aimés plus que je ne me suis moi-même jamais apprécié._

La lettre continuait encore sur deux pages, comme si James avait vraiment tenu à vider son sac, mais Albus en avait déjà lu assez et il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Merlin, qu'il détestait son frère ! Plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait ! Si James avait seulement pris le temps de lui expliquer tout ça, tout aurait pu être tellement différent entre eux et Albus ne serait pas en train de pleurer sur les derniers mots de son frère disparu ! Quel imbécile James avait été, à croire que les insultes et les coups bas lui auraient permis de se sentir mieux par rapport à Albus ! S'il lui avait seulement expliqué… S'il avait envoyé cette lettre, datée du mois de janvier… Ils auraient encore eu quelques mois ensemble, peut-être même que James n'aurait pas été à Glasgow, à la sortie de ce bar…

Albus posa la lettre sur la bureau de Neville, et il se précipita dans les bras tendus de sa mère, ne lui en voulant même pas pour les années de non-dits sur le passé et les agissements de James. Il avait piétiné sa propre vie, il avait détruit leur famille, et il avait décidé de se punir pour cela, envoyant voler les restes de son existence dans le vent et les flammes. Albus détestait son frère comme jamais, parce que vraiment, simplement dire « je vous aime quand même » et s'entendre répondre « nous aussi, on t'aime quand même » aurait pu le sauver lui, aurait pu les sauver tous.


End file.
